Fate Gave Me You (A Fate Lead Me To You Sequel)
by MissaSissa
Summary: Henry is adjusting to his life as a single dad to baby Violet. With the help of his family and friends, he learns that fate works in mysterious ways, and happy endings are sometimes not what you expect. *This is a sequel to Fate Lead Me To You. If you haven't read that first, please do so!*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm so excited to be writing this! If you didn't know, this is a sequel to my previous story Fate Lead Me To You, so I suggest reading that before starting this story. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this.**

Henry looked in the mirror, making sure he looked good for today. "Henry! Breakfast is ready!" He heard Emma call from downstairs. After one more glance, he grabbed Violet's picture and put it in his back pocket as he did every day. How he missed his girlfriend. After the funeral Henry was mainly focused on caring for little Violet and making sure she was growing up happy and healthy.

But every now and then he let his emotions come out, and he would watch _The Sword in the Stone_ and cuddle with his daughter until he felt better. Henry went to the stairs where little Violet was waiting at the baby gate, cooing and tapping on the bars. "What do you think you're doing, monkey?" Henry teased, picking her up and tipping her upside down, causing her to giggle.

It was Violet's first birthday, and everyone was working hard to make it special. Violet screeched and pointed down at the floor at her blanket Granny had made her. Henry chuckled and picked it up, handing it to her. The blanket looked very similar to his mother's baby blanket, only the trim around it was light pink. 'Violet Elizabeth' was stitched on the side in dark pink letters, and Granny had even attached a little toy monkey for Violet to play with.

Violet never slept without it, and she insisted on carrying it around everywhere she went. "Did Grandma dress you today?" Henry cooed, brushing her hair back in place. "Yes she did. And our little girl looks perfect." Regina walked by, kissing both of them on the cheek. Henry grinned as he looked at what his daughter was dressed in. She wore a black shirt and in red letters it read 'My Grandma's the Queen!' she wore a white tutu and ruby red slippers, and had a pacifier in the shape of an apple.

Regina took her from Henry and went down to the kitchen, setting her in her high chair. "Morning, kid. Long night?" Emma asked, handing Henry a plate of pancakes and a cup of hot cocoa. "Violet only woke up twice. She calmed down once I read to her."

Every time Violet woke up during the night, Henry would read to her from his storybook. The book hasn't changed much in the past year, it mostly just added some pictures of baby Violet and the rest of the family. Violet loved looking at the pictures, and at each page she would point to someone she knew and she would say 'Dada' or 'Gamma' or 'Uby'. She couldn't quite say people's names yet, but she was getting the hang of it.

"So, what time is the party?" Henry asked. "3 o'clock." Mary Margaret answered, coming in the door with David and Neal. Neal squirmed to get down, and Violet screeched as she saw her friend. "I have a list of everyone that is coming, and Ruby is helping Granny make the food." Mary Margaret set down the hyper 2 year old and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Dow." Violet said to Henry, pointing at the floor. "I got it." David said, kissing the little girl's sticky face before cleaning her up and setting her down to go play with Neal. The two toddlers had become best friends, and Henry was glad for the rare moments he could relax while Violet was occupied.

After everyone was seated at the table, Mary Margaret pulled out the list. "So far we have Granny, Ruby, Aurora with baby Phillip, Robin and Roland, the dwarves, Belle and Gold, along with us." She said. "You forgot two!" A familiar voice said. Everyone looked up to see Elsa and Anna. Emma and Mary Margaret jumped up, hugging them both. "How did you get here?!" Emma asked, happily surprised. Elsa and Anna took turns hugging Henry, gifts in their hands. "Well, when you told us about Henry's baby turning a year old, we couldn't miss that! So Grandpabi made a portal that brought us through!" Anna said excitedly. "We're so glad you're here!" Mary Margaret gushed. "Henry you've gotten so big. Where's your little one at?" Elsa asked.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from the living room, followed by wailing. Everyone rushed into the living room to see Neal holding the end of the table cloth on the coffee table in his hands, shattered glass surrounding him and Violet. David rushed over to pick up Neal, while Henry cuddled a screaming Violet. "Shh, it's okay, Daddy's here." He murmured to her. He noticed her chin was bleeding. "Mom, she's hurt." His heart sped up in his chest, and he quickly handed her to Regina.

"It's just a scratch, she'll be fine." His mother answered. "Can't you heal her with magic?" Henry asked. "Not everything needs to be fixed with magic. Children get scrapes and bruises all the time. Remember that time you broke your arm when you were 8? I didn't have magic at the time and you survived."

"Please Mom! Can't you heal her just this once?" Henry asked. "Clean it and put a band aid on. Kiss it better and cuddle her for a bit. She'll be okay." Regina reassured him, sweeping up the glass. Henry sighed and took his crying daughter back into his arms. "May I?" Elsa asked, holding out her arms. Henry handed the baby to her. Elsa lightly bounced her and made snowflakes appear in the air. Violet calmed down and started giggling. Henry took the opportunity to put a band aid on the cut. "Snow!" Neal said excitedly, holding his arms out to touch it.

After a few hours of playing with the kids and catching up, the gang headed to Granny's to begin the party. "Hello! Hi Violet!" Aurora was the first to greet everyone with little Phillip. "Granny just finished the cake! One for us, and one for Violet. They look amazing." Belle said, taking Violet into her arms. Gold came over and tickled the baby, cooing to her. "Gampa." Violet says happily, holding out her arms to him.

"Who's ready for cake?" Ruby sing songed, carrying a big cake decorated with pink and purple polka dots and a fondue monkey on top. "I am!" Roland piped up, jumping up and down excitedly. Gold put Violet in a high chair and Granny brought out Violet's little cake. Henry's heart ached as he saw a picture of him and his girlfriend on it with Henry kissing her cheek. The rest of the cake was purple and had light blue hearts surrounding the picture. The candle on top was the wishing star that Emma had every year for her birthday.

Henry didn't realized he was crying until Regina handed him a tissue. "I thought you might appreciate it." Granny said, setting down the cake in front of little Violet. "I love it. Thank you." Henry said, hugging the older woman. "Mama." Violet said, pointing to her mother's picture. Henry kissed his daughter's head, wiping his tears away. Through all the stories and the bigger little Violet grew each day, her mother truly wasn't gone.

Everyone started to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Violet. Halfway through she grabbed handfuls of the cake and mashed it into her mouth. Everyone laughed and Mary Margaret started taking pictures. Henry kissed his daughter on her mouth and she put her frosted hands on the sides of his face, getting him all sticky.

Henry chuckled and wiped his face off, grabbing his own piece of cake. He loved his daughter so much, he couldn't imagine life without her. She brought a smile to everyone's face, even Gold's. Though he had to deal with sleepless nights and temper tantrums, it made it all worth it when she would hug him or say his name.

After cake, Henry helped Violet open her gifts. Though she was more interested in the boxes and wrapping paper. Violet was very spoiled, getting lots of gifts from everyone. Emma gave her a yellow bug car to play with, along with some clothes and a new toy jumper so she can get exercise. Regina got her a new crib with monkey bedding and clothes, along with some teething toys.

From Mary Margaret and David she got clothes and a walker, along with Emma's unicorn mobile to hang above her crib. Granny knitted her some booties and a new hat, and Ruby gave her a stuffed animal wolf and a mini red hood. Belle and Gold gave her more books and along with a special enchanted one that had moving pictures. Aurora gave her some clothes and toys that she had as a baby.

Elsa and Anna gave her handmade royal clothes, along with a mini ice castle to decorate her room with. Robin and Roland gave her a handmade card along with some of Roland's toys (Roland was very excited to give the baby a gift he thought of all by himself) and the dwarfs' gift were kisses. All except Leroy, who was too busy downing his third piece of cake. "Hey, the kid's lucky I even showed up. She should feel honored that I took the time from playing World of Warcraft."

After the party was over, it was well past Violet's bedtime. She fell asleep on the walk home, and although she didn't stir when Henry changed her into her new monkey footie pj's, he sat in the rocking chair Violet had picked out and cuddled with her awhile. "Violet Elizabeth Mills, I love you more than you'll ever know. Happy birthday my sweet angel." He whispered. Violet snuggled closer to him, having sweet dreams. "I love you, Violet." Henry said to the picture from his pocket before setting it down and falling asleep with his baby.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Henry woke up still in the rocking chair, only Violet was no longer in his arms. He saw Emma holding his sleeping daughter and humming, gently rocking her. His mother was so focused on the baby she didn't notice him wake up. Violet opened her eyes and reached a tiny fist up to grab Emma's hair.

The blonde merely smiled and cuddled her closer. "You know, I'm kinda getting used to this whole grandma thing. I gave Henry up right away, I didn't even hold him. I think about that day a lot. What it would be like if I would have kept him, held him just that once and looked into his eyes. I still blame myself for breaking his heart and causing him to wonder what might have been."

Violet cooed and smiled at her grandma. Emma smiled back and held the baby out in front of her, tickling her tummy with her free hand. "But I couldn't be prouder of him than I am today. Even after he lost his true love he's doing a wonderful job with you, little monkey. He loves you so much, and so do I."

She gently kissed Violet's nose and then held her close once more, a few tears escaping from her eyes. Henry chose this moment to pretend to wake up. As soon as Emma saw the movement out of the corner of her eye she jumped, wiping her red eyes with her hand. "Damn allergies. How did you sleep, kid?" She asked quickly. Henry hugged her tightly, burying his face in her hair. He loved the smell of her, and it reminded him that he was still a kid in some ways.

"Dada." Violet reached out her arms towards him. "Good morning, monkey." He smiled as his daughter blew him a kiss. "I'll get her dressed and your mom is going to help me pack a bag for our day out on the town. You both have been cooped up in the house during the daytime, it would do you some good to get some fresh air. Go hop in the shower." Emma nudged him playfully.

Henry quickly jumped in the shower and met the gang downstairs for breakfast. David was cooking pancakes for everyone, having a fun time flipping them onto everyone's plates. "You made me a snowflake one! How cute!" Anna gushed. Regina handed her son a plate and kissed his cheek. "Think fast, Henry!" David threw him a pancake, nearly missing the plate.

Violet giggled and bounced up and down in her high chair. Henry sat down next to her at the table while Elsa was in the process of cutting up the monkey shaped pancake for Violet. "Great Grandma dressed you today." Henry remarked, seeing his daughter was dressed in a white shirt with a bitten apple on the front. The letters read 'Love at first bite!' and she had on a black tutu and gold sneakers. Her hair was pulled up into a tiny red bow as well. "And Emma says I don't have a sense of style." Mary Margaret teased.

"That gray hat you made me wear was hideous." Emma muttered. "I was 28 and it wasn't even raining that hard."

"You were also the only one in this town that didn't get a cold. I'm a good mother, and don't you forget it!" The dark haired woman shook her finger at her daughter and smiled. "So what's on the agenda for today?" David asked. "We're going to show Elsa and Anna around town a little bit." Regina answered. "We go to the park!" Neal said excitedly. After breakfast Henry put Violet into her stroller and they headed to the playground.

Henry continued trying to teach Violet to walk. "Come on little Violet you can do it." Henry coaxed her, holding her hands. "Hey, Henry.'

He looked up to see his old friend Grace. "Hey, Grace." He answered, picking up his daughter. Grace tickled the baby and she giggled. "She's gotten so big." The teen remarked. "I know. I want her to stay little." Henry said. "I miss you being at school." Grace said, following him to the slide. "I kinda miss it too. It's nice that I get to spend a lot of time with Violet but I miss being a normal kid sometimes."

Violet laughed as she landed in Henry's arms. "Do you mind if I play with you guys for a little bit?" She asked. "Sure." Henry went over to the diaper bag and spread out a blanket on the ground, sitting down on it with Violet. "Do you want a snack? I have juice boxes and animal crackers. Or rice puffs." Henry felt himself blush at the question.

Grace merely smiled and sat down with them, grabbing a juice box. Henry gave Violet an animal cracker and her blanket. "You're really good with her." Grace said, dangling one of Violet's toys in front of her. "She's a pretty good baby." Henry said, fixing the bow on his daughter's head. "So how have you been? Last time we talked you were moving back in with your dad."

"Great. I have all A's this semester so far and it's really nice living with my Papa again. Are you doing okay? I heard about Violet." Grace answered. Henry felt that familiar ache in his chest again. Grace must have noticed, because she quickly tried to take back what she said. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's okay. I'm doing better. She's with her mother and she's in a better place now. Right now I'm just focusing on making sure my daughter is happy." He said. Grace laid her hand over his in a kind gesture. "I know how it feels to lose someone. My mother is gone too. You're a great dad, Henry. And a great friend."

Regina comes over with Roland and Neal. "We're going to the docks now. You ready?" His mother asked. "Yep." Henry stood up and cleaned up the things they brought out. As he strapped Violet back in her stroller Grace handed him a piece of paper. "Here's my number. If you ever want to talk or hang out you can text me." She hugged him. "See you later, Henry. Bye Violet!" The girl left and they headed to the docks.

Henry played with Neal and Roland while Regina took baby Violet to play with her in the water. As Violet watched Henry giving the two boys attention, she stood herself up and took her first steps towards him. Everyone gasped in surprise as she walked to Henry rather quickly. "Somebody was jealous that she wasn't getting her dad's attention." Emma giggled. Henry picked up his daughter, excited that she had finally begun to walk.

"To celebrate we should go to Granny's for lunch!" Elsa suggested. Everyone agreed, as they were all hungry. On the way there Violet refused to be put in her stroller. Instead she walked alongside her dad, holding his hand and dragging her blanket behind her.

As everyone was talking and enjoying lunch together, the doors burst open and Zelena came in dressed head to toe in her classic witch clothing. "Well hello darlings. Nice to see you all again." She grinned wickedly. "How did you escape from Oz?" Regina demanded, standing in front of her family protectively.

"Well I heard about your son having a child of his own. I couldn't miss the chance of meeting my great niece." Zelena answered, eyeing the baby. Henry held his daughter closer to him. "She's beautiful. Looks just like her young father."

The way Zelena looked at Violet made Henry uncomfortable. "Get out. You're not getting anywhere near that child! Not after what you did to our baby." Robin held his bow firmly in his hand, aiming it for the witch's heart. Zelena didn't seem fazed however, and she casually walked closer to the table. "You tried to take her from me. If I couldn't have her, no one was going to. I did what I had to. And now I'm getting what I deserved."

With the snap of her fingers, Violet was poofed into her arms. The baby began to cry and squirm. "ZELENA!" Robin yelled. Regina conjured a fireball and Emma grabbed her gun. Henry jumped forward to rescue his daughter but a wave of magic made him freeze in place. "Hello, little one. I'm your new mommy." Zelena cooed to Violet. She looked up and grinned at them all before throwing magic beans on the ground.

The floor began to quiver and shake as a portal was opened. Chairs tipped over and objects flew off the shelves into the swirling green tornado. "To Oz we go." Zelena said. "Don't worry Henry, I'll make sure your baby is in good hands." She laughed wickedly and jumped in. The portal closed behind her, leaving them all helpless to do anything.

" _I can't live without her. She's my whole world, my everything. Who knows what that witch will do to her?!"_ Henry's mind was racing and he felt himself losing control. "What now?" Elsa broke the moment of silence. Henry grabbed his daughter's baby blanket, clutching it tightly. "We get my daughter back."

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! Please let me know in the comments below what you think of the story so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

The gang headed across the street to Gold's Pawnbroker. Rumple was lying on the floor with Belle above him. "What happened?" Emma asked, seeing the man bleeding from his side. "Zelena. She attacked us." Rumple gasped. The Savior kneeled down and healed him. "She stole the magical beans and escaped." Gold stood up and Henry stepped forward. "She escaped with Violet. She used the beans to take them to Oz. We need your help."

"Those beans were the only magical way I had to travel across realms. I don't know of any other way." Gold said helplessly. "Then _find_ a way! I will not let that witch hurt my daughter. I already lost my girlfriend I will _not_ lose my daughter!" Henry snapped, storming out of the shop. "Henry, wait!" Regina called after him.

He ignored her and headed to the library. Each second they were wasting is more time not knowing what was happening to Violet. The others came in as he was looking around for something to help. "We need a plan." Mary Margaret said. "We don't have time to make a plan." Henry said distractedly, shoving books and papers out of the way.

"Zelena is most powerful in Oz. She'll have guards waiting-"

Henry slammed the book he was holding, cutting David off. "I don't care. I will do anything to save my daughter. Violet means more to me than anything in this world. You probably don't understand, seeing as you sent your daughter away for 28 years."

Seeing the look on his grandparents faces, Henry immediately regret what he said. "I'm sorry. It's just- if anything happens to her I don't know what I'll do." His eyes filled with tears, and he turned away. Emma and Regina stepped forward, embracing him. "We'll find Violet, Henry. I can promise you we will. But if we go to Oz unprepared, we might be putting her in more danger than she might already be in." Emma said.

Henry slowly nodded in agreement, and everyone got to work making a plan. Henry wandered around in the upper part of the library in search for something else that would help. Across the room he noticed a strange blue glow on one of the bookshelves. Cautiously walking over to it, he saw it was coming from within one of his favorite classic books _Treasure Island_. He opened it to see the pen that he thought he had broken long ago.

" _The Author's pen. How is this possible?"_ His mind wondered. Slowly he came to the realization that this was it. This could be the key to getting his daughter back. "Moms! Grandma, Grandpa!" He ran downstairs with the pen. "I found a way to get to Oz." He held up the glowing pen, feeling the magic flowing through him. "The Author's pen!" Belle said, confused and excited. "How is this possible?" David asked.

Henry glanced down at the book again to see a folded piece of paper hidden in the pages. He pulled it out to see a note addressed to him.

 **Henry,**

 **I admired your decision to give up the power and temptation of the pen when I gave you the choice. However, I have seen how you've had to grow up these past 2 years, and you have made tremendous sacrifices for your family and the well-being of your daughter. You have shown me you are responsible of holding the true power of the Author. I have restored its power and bestowed upon you. Use it wisely, and good luck.**

 **~The Apprentice~**

"The Apprentice somehow was able to restore it and send it here. This can be the way to get Violet back and give everyone their happy endings." Henry answered. "So use it. Send us to Oz, kid!" Emma said. Henry grabbed his book off the table and began to write, the words coming naturally to him. Green smoke surrounded the family, and everything went dark.

Henry opened his eyes to find himself laying on the yellow brick road. The others began to wake up, and Henry saw that they were all equipped with armor and weapons. "Henry you did it!" Regina hugged him, smiling proudly. "Indeed you did." They all turned to see Zelena. "Where's my daughter?" Henry demanded.

"Oh she's safe. She's a lovely little girl, and she is the perfect daughter to rule with me in Oz. She's quite talented. I assume she gets that from her Auntie." The witch grinned wickedly at them. "What do you mean?" Henry asked, confused. "Well magic of course." Zelena answered. "You didn't think the granddaughter of the Savior and a product of true love would be normal, would you?"

"She has magic." Regina spoke. "Oh yes. But enough chatting. I must get back. Good luck trying to defeat me!"

With those words, the witch flew off into the sky on her broom. Before they could react, there was a loud screech coming from above. "Take cover!" Robin yelled, pulling out his bow. Coming straight for them were flying monkeys. David held onto his sword tightly, Emma standing beside him dressed in knight's armor with a sword of her own. Regina readied a fireball and Henry quickly grabbed his pen and now mini-sized storybook.

But as he tried to write he found the magic wasn't working. The words weren't appearing as they should be. "The pen doesn't work in Oz!" He said. "Here, lad!" Robin tossed him his own sword. The monkeys came in dozens, trying to attack the heroes. After what felt like hours they retreated. "David!" Mary Margaret gasped.

Henry turned to see his grandfather lying on the ground, a deep gash in his arm. "David." Robin kneeled next to him and immediately poured his flask on the wound. Henry winced as the man cried out in pain. He handed Robin his scarf which was used to slow the bleeding. "Are you alright, Grandpa?" Henry asked, concerned by the paleness and shallow breaths he was taking.

"I'll be alright, Henry. Let's focus on getting our girl back." He answered. Robin and Mary Margaret helped him stand. "I can help you get into the witch's castle." They turned to see a young woman with another woman beside her. "I'm Dorothy. And this is the Glinda, the good witch of the north." The woman said.

"You all must have traveled a long way to come here. You must have used magic, of course. Come with us. We'll take you to our side of Oz. It's not safe out in the open, as you can see." The witch healed David's arm with the flick of her wrist before turning in the opposite direction. "Wait." Henry said, turning to look at Zelena's castle in the distance. "We need to get to that castle. She has my daughter."

"All in good time, my dear boy. She is safe for now. The Wicked Witch means no harm to the child, she needs her in order to keep her throne. Come, there is food and places for you all to rest." The witch answered. Henry took one last glance at the castle behind them before following the others.

Once the gang was on the good side of Oz, they relaxed and ate the food the munchkins and fairies offered them. Henry waved away each offering, instead sitting by himself and staring at the pen, willing it to work. His moms came over with a plate of food and some water. "Your face is going to get stuck like that if you keep staring at that pen." Emma teased him. Henry didn't even try to pretend like the joke was funny.

"Henry we're going to rescue Violet." Regina reassured him for the thousandth time. "You say that, but all we're doing is sitting here making ourselves at home!" The young boy said exasperatedly. Glinda joined them. "I can assure you that your daughter is safe, Henry." She held up a glowing white wand.

"Can I see her?" Henry asked hopefully. "Only I can see within." The witch answered, conjuring a glowing pink bubble. Henry peered within the magical orb, trying to see a glimpse of Violet. Glinda stared into it for a minute before blowing the bubble away into the sky. "Zelena does not wish to harm the child. She only wishes for what her little sister has."

David and Mary Margaret came over. "We'll set out for the witch's castle in the morning. Those munchkins really know what they're doing. My arm is practically healed." David announced. "So get some rest and relax, kid." Emma coaxed. Henry finally relented and the night passed quickly.

At the crack of dawn, Henry was the first awake out of his family. Glinda was awake as well, and she used her wand to conjure up a satchel and sword for him. "The satchel contains a healing potion as well as sleeping powder. The Wicked Witch will be expecting you all, and she will have guards and traps. You must be careful." The woman warned him.

The others soon awoke, and she gave them all weapons and magical protection of their own. "Good luck to all of you. The munchkins and I will be sending our best wishes your way."

Then they were off, following the yellow brick road back from where they came. A group of munchkins ran past them, back to safety. "Beware of the apples!" They cried. David and Robin led the group, weapons out and ready. Suddenly, David was hit in the head with an apple. He fell to the ground, stunned at the sudden attack.

"What the hell are those?" Regina said. Henry turned to see apple trees rooted to the ground a few feet from the road. "Trespassers!" One of the trees growled, throwing another apple. "Hey!" Robin shouted as an apple knocked his bow to the ground. "That is an antique!"

The trees merely laughed and began throwing dozens of apples at the group. "Run!" Emma yelled. Henry started to follow the others, but something grabbed his foot and he fell face first onto the pavement. He looked back to see one of the trees had ahold of his ankle. Belle and Mary Margaret were trapped in the clutches of another. Robin quickly freed the two women with a few shots right into the trees faces.

The group was soon on their way again, and they made it to the doors of the castle without any other altercations. Emma peeked in the small window before turning back to the group. "It's heavily guarded. We have to find another way."

"No we don't. The good witch gave me sleeping powder. We can walk right in." Henry said. "Okay, on three." Emma and David stood by the doors and Robin readied his bow. Henry took the sleeping powder out of his satchel and waited for his mother's signal.

They threw open the doors, and the guards were quickly incapacitated. Soon, they reached the main room adorned with a long green carpet and a throne. Henry turned to face his family only to see he was alone. "Moms!" He called out. A shrill laugh cut through the air. The boy turned to see Zelena perched on her throne. "Mommies can't save you now. It's up to you to save your daughter."

Henry grabbed his pen and book from the bag beside him. "What are you going to do? Write me to death with a pen that doesn't work in this land?"

"Where is she?" Henry demanded. Zelena froze him in place and came forward, taking the pen from his hand. Right in front of his eyes she snapped the quill. "Now it's my turn for a happy ending." She growled. As she unfroze him, he felt a sword stab through his chest. "Daddy!" He heard a voice scream as he fell to his knees.

He looked up to see his daughter, only older. She looked to be about 5 years old and he noticed she looked almost exactly like her mother. "Violet." He reached out his hand and she took it, kneeling beside him. "I have magic, Daddy. I can help you."

"It's too late." He heard Zelena laugh wickedly. "You're going to be alone. Just like me."

"I will never be like you!" Violet yelled at the witch. A flash of magic followed by a loud shriek coming from the witch, and then he was drifting away, every single memory he ever had flashing before his eyes. The last thing he saw was the perfect face of his newborn daughter before everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

The next thing Henry knew he was being shaken awake. He opened his eyes and looked around him, disoriented. "Daddy, you're okay!" Violet hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, unable to believe he was still alive. "What happened?"

Glinda helped him stand, and he realized they were still in the throne room. The stab wound he had was completely healed, and he knew it was done by magic. The power of it was still coursing through him. "Zelena tried to kill you and take Violet." The witch answered. Violet hugged him around the waist, nearly knocking him off balance. "But I healed you! I have magic." She smiled gleefully.

Henry picked her up in his arms and held her close. "You certainly do, little monkey." He touched her nose and she giggled. "I even defeated the wicked witch." She said. Henry looked at her in surprise. No one had ever been able to defeat Zelena before. Not even Emma, who was the Savior.

"That's why Zelena made her older and wanted to keep her from you. She wanted Violet to rule Oz, and with those powers, she could have." Glinda explained. "How does she have magic if I don't and Violet didn't?" Henry asked. Glinda smiled and shook her head. "She was the product of true love. She's as powerful as the Savior, if not more so."

Henry set Violet down and Glinda took the girl's hand. "That's why she's staying right here in Oz. She can make this kingdom great again, be loved by all of the people."

Henry lunged forward to protect Violet, but Glinda froze his feet to the floor. "She deserves someone who can take care of her and raise her right, like the royal she is. Not some author with a broken pen and an old storybook."

Henry watched helplessly as Glinda changed Violet back into a 1-year-old. Violet squirmed and cried, holding her arms out to him. "This is for the best, Henry. She will be loved and cherished forever. But don't worry. You won't remember a thing." She waved her hand in front of his face and then everything went dark again.

Henry opened his eyes to see Emma and Regina above him with everyone else close by. "Henry, what happened?" Regina asked. "I- I don't know." He answered. His whole brain felt foggy and confused, like something was missing. "Where's Violet?" Emma asked.

"Who's Violet?" The boy asked, more confused than ever. "Your daughter. The reason why we came to Oz in the first place." Regina answered. "Zelena must have wiped his memory. We have to hurry before she hurts her." Emma said.

David pulled Henry up and they headed down the yellow brick road again. "What is the last thing you remember?" Mary Margaret asked. Henry thought about it. "The Apprentice was destroyed by dark magic when we were at Granny's."

Emma and Regina glanced at each other. He didn't remember his girlfriend, or Camelot, or his daughter. Over 2 years of his life were wiped from his mind. "I have a kid?" Henry followed along, confused as to why they were in Oz. "She's the reason why we're here. You love her more than anything. She's beautiful and perfect and just like you." Regina explained. "What did you say her name was?" The boy tried to remember, but it was if something was in the way.

"Violet Elizabeth." Mary Margaret answered. She handed him a blanket. He saw it was a baby blanket with 'Violet Elizabeth' sewn on the side. A small monkey decorated the top. He turned it over and over in his hands, willing himself to remember. "Hello, friends." He looked up to see a blonde-haired woman dressed in a sparkling white dress, a shimmering wand in her hand.

"Glinda. Thank goodness we ran into you. Zelena escaped with Violet. She attacked Henry and fled the castle." Emma said. The witch nodded somberly. "I am well aware. I thought I would tell you the news before one of the munchkins did. Zelena is dead."

"That's great! Where's Violet?" David questioned. "When we defeated the Wicked Witch our first instinct was to search for the child. We found some clothes, but that was all that was left of her. Our initial thoughts about Zelena not harming the child were wrong. We offer your condolences and I am more than happy to send you back to your land."

"Wait. That's- that's it? You find some baby clothes and you give up all hope that she could still be alive?" Emma said, becoming angrier by the minute. "Emma, Glinda is the most honest woman in Oz and Storybrooke combined. We just have to pick up the pieces." David consoled her.

"But- but Henry doesn't even remember her or Violet or Camelot and I failed as a mother! I failed to protect him and Violet." Her lower lip trembled and David cradled his daughter as she cried. "Mom, it's okay." Henry put a hand on her arm and she turned to look at him. "I'm so sorry, Henry."

Henry looked down at the little blanket in his hands, feeling his own heart break for his mother. "Henry, find her. Find our daughter. You can remember. I love you." Henry heard a girl's voice whisper in his ear and felt a warm feeling envelope him.

The fog in his mind slowly cleared, and he began to remember. "Violet." He whispered, knowing his girlfriend was right beside him in spirit. Memories came flooding back to him. Their first date, first kiss, first night, first 'I love you'. Watching her collapse, holding his daughter and looking into her eyes for the first time, her first birthday. Tears streamed down his face and he looked up at the witch.

"You took her! You're the evil one!" He yelled at Glinda. His family stared at him in shock. "I guess I'm going to have to wipe all of your memories then. You and your family's. You don't know what it's like to never be able to have children! And then your daughter arrives in this land and she's magical and perfect and _meant_ to be here. You're just a child! You have no idea how to care for her."

"I love my daughter more than anything. I would give up all the magic in the world just to hold her one more time. I watched my girlfriend die and I watched my daughter be ripped from my arms and I was helpless to do anything about it. I might not be perfect, but Violet belongs with me."

He reached in his pocket and grabbed the pen, knowing it would work this time. Sure enough, the pen glowed brightly and he started to write. The world spun but his hand continued to fill the pages.

The next thing he knew they were all back home in Granny's diner. He looked over to see his girlfriend holding their daughter, humming softly and making her laugh. "Violet!" Henry ran over and embraced her, never wanting to let go. With tears falling down both of their faces, he kissed her. "You're alive." He whispered, touching their heads together gently. Violet cupped his face with her hand, gently shaking her head.

"I'm not. Your grandfather felt bad about not being able to help Violet that he made a deal. I can only stay for a night." She said. "I love you. Just to be able to see you, feel you, is enough."

The girl embraced him and for one beautiful moment the world was at peace. They finally broke apart and Henry saw his grandfather was patiently waiting for him. For the first time in his life, he put his arms around him. Gold hugged him back. "Thank you." Was all the young boy could say. "You deserved it, Henry." His grandfather said, patting his shoulder.

The rest of his family took turns hugging Violet and Granny started cooking her famous lasagna to celebrate. "You're doing a great job with her. She's just like you." Violet said, tickling little Violet. "I would say she's just like her mother. Beautiful and perfect in every way." Henry intertwined their fingers and held the two girls close, cherishing the feeling of his heart being full.

After the celebrations, the gang headed back to the mansion. Violet rocked the baby to sleep after they had bathed and changed her, and Henry allowed her some space. Just watching her interact with little Violet for the first time and seeing how their daughter already knew her mother was the best view in the world.

After the little one was fast asleep in her crib, Henry held Violet close as they lay together, skin to skin, more in love than ever before. "I don't want to say goodbye." Henry whispered, trying to memorize everything so he would remember this moment forever. "Then don't. Just say I love you." Violet whispered back and kissed him.

"Are you happy where you are?" The boy asked, half-afraid of knowing the answer. "I am. I'm with my mother and Elizabeth. I can see everything clearly from where I am, so it's like I never left." She answered. Henry smiled, happy that she was okay. He fell asleep looking into her eyes.

When he woke up, Violet was gone. Only the scent remained, the feeling of her gently imprinted onto the mattress. He almost felt upset. That is, until his daughter crawled on top of him, having escaped from her crib. He cuddled with her for a while, letting her watch a Disney movie. On the table beside him lay a note that wasn't there before. Inside was a picture of them with their daughter from last night. He picked it up and began to read:

 _My dearest Henry,_

 _I cannot express the love I feel for you. Being able to be with you and our daughter even for one night was the best feeling in the world and beyond. You really are a great father, and I can tell you have a special bond with her. So I ask one request of you. Love again. You're young, much too young to stay alone. Violet is growing up, and some day she might want a few brother or sisters. Don't feel guilty for finding someone new. I was your first, and our love was true and pure and real. I want you to use those feelings to make someone else feel the way I did. Like I was the most special girl in the world. Make sure Violet knows how much I loved her, and still do, even from way up here. Fate lead us together, and fate gave us our daughter. Let fate lead the way, and listen with your heart._

 _Yours, always and forever,_

 _Violet._

 **Hey guys! So, that is the end of this story! I hope you all enjoyed reading it. This was really fun to write, and I am so happy that I even got to write this sequel! After all, it's because of you readers that I keep writing and learning, and it's your support that makes me love what I do. I love the feedback and the encouragement that you give. Thank you!**

 **Feel free to leave a comment below telling me what you thought and if you would like a continuation or if you want to give me any ideas on what you would like to read next that would be awesome! Much love.**


End file.
